The invention relates to a frontal airbag for vehicle occupants, especially a passenger airbag, for protecting in the case of frontal crash as well as to an airbag module.
Frontal airbags, especially for passengers, are accommodated in the vehicle structure of the vehicle ahead of the vehicle occupant when viewed in the driving direction and exit the same in the case of restraint so as to deploy in the direction of the occupant. The part of the airbag wall which faces the vehicle occupant in the inflated state and which the occupant enters into contact with is referred to as contact panel.
It is known to arrange tensile means, usually tethers, quite generally in airbags so as to impart a particular shape to the airbag, i.e. to prevent particular portions of the airbag wall from moving unhindered during deployment.
In frontal airbags, especially passenger airbags, it becomes more and more important to ensure protection not only in the case of frontal crash but also in the case of an angular crash.
When the head of the occupant impacts on the contact panel, it may happen in the case of angular crash that due to the force component of the angular crash acting perpendicularly to the longitudinal vehicle axis, the head will laterally slip off and/or the neck will be rotated.